


I’m Lying In Wait

by Glass_Snake_Writer



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: All relationships but hamburr are super brief, F/M, M/M, One Shot, Pining, Sad Alexander Hamilton, he just loves alex so much, i’ve been making him suffer in my current wips a lot, pining Aaron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 17:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13709391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_Snake_Writer/pseuds/Glass_Snake_Writer
Summary: Aaron watches on as Alex falls in and out of love. He watches as the years weigh him down and Aaron cannot let it go on like this.





	I’m Lying In Wait

**Author's Note:**

> So this is something I did a long while back that I planned on posting. I wasn’t very satisfied with how it turned out, but I’ve decided to post this anyway, considering my other fics are taking so long. It’s not edited, so fair warning to y’all

Aaron Burr was always one to wait for the right moment. He would hang back until he knew it was time to act. While he would occasionally regret not acting, most of the time he got a good outcome. That's why, when he met Alexander Hamilton, he didn't act at first. Looking into those intelligent eyes he feared getting lost forever. So he did what he did best and waited.

Sometimes it was hard to do. Like when Alex fell for John Laurens. The short man's heart seemed to be filled with love for John. Every time he saw them it hurt him. Most nights he would lie awake thinking of the what if’s. Regret coursed through him like a disease. When the two broke up Aaron felt lighter than he had in some time. It wasn't until he saw how broken Alex was now that his mood dampened again. Aaron didn't leave the young immigrants side as he picked up the pieces of his shattered life.

After that, one Elizabeth Schuyler walked into Alex's life. Once again Aaron watched with a heavy heart as they fell in love. She was amazing in so many ways and Aaron was jealous. He knew that he couldn't measure up to her. In the end, the two decided to split. There was no heartbreak in the end. For this Aaron would forever be thankful for. After John the love of his life had never been the same.

At this point Aaron was determined to let Alex know. Waiting had gotten him nowhere thus far. Now was the time for action. However, it seemed it wasn't meant to be after all. Before he could utter a word to Alex, he was in another relationship. This time it was with two people instead of one. Thomas Jefferson, Alex's old rival from college, and James Madison, an old friend of Alex and Aaron who they had lost contact with. The three of them would fight at work all the time. Yet they were sweet and loving outside the professional scene. All of them seemed so happy now. Alex looked relaxed and vibrant.

Once again, Aaron stood back and watched from the sidelines. A small ball of resentment nestled in his heart. Deep down though, Aaron knew he could blame no one but himself. So he watched as their relationship grew. He then watched as it fell apart like those before it. Eventually the three departed on shaky terms and refused to say why. Aaron knew why though; he always knew why. Alex pushed them away with his refusal to slow down. It was an essential part of the immigrant. The man would work until he died if given the chance.

Life moved on as Alex grew more distant to those around him. He ate less, smiled less, and worked more. It killed Aaron to see him like this. Each passing day, his chest would tighten more and more as he watched Alex lose himself. Every one of his friends reached out to help him. All of them were brushed aside. Aaron was getting desperate. The light in Alexander’s eyes that he had loved so much, looked like it would go out. With it gone, there would truly be nothing left of the man he had fallen for years ago.

In a last ditch effort to save Alex, he worked up the courage he had lacked for so long and told him everything. How he had loved him for so long and never said a thing. The jealousy he felt as well as the resignation and guilt. Everything he saw and felt over the years he had known him. What he loved about Alex dearly and even what he couldn't stand. It took forever to get through it all. Aaron had been repressing all of it for so long.

After a long moment of silence Alex looked up at him. There were tears in his eyes, but the light was still there. That gorgeous, magnificent, captivating light still existed in those dark eyes. In the end, that was all that mattered for Aaron. Alexander Hamilton should never lose his amazing passion. To see it gone would be the ultimate tragedy. Aaron could live with rejection if it meant that his love stayed passionate and happy.

Strangely, he never got a rejection from the shorter man. Nor did he get a acceptance of his feelings. It was almost like it had never happened at all. Yet something had shifted in their interactions. Whenever Alex was down he would seek out Aaron for support. They would curl up under covers and watch ridiculous romcoms that both would deny loving. At times, Aaron thought of moving on from him. Every time he remembered why he loved the other and the cycle continued.

That changed one night when the two had gotten drunk at Alex's apartment. Aaron had had a rough day and needed to destress after it all. It had seemed normal, until Alex had started to cry against Aaron's chest. He sobbed out his love for Aaron and held on to him as tight as he could. Alex whispered that he wouldn’t be able to pick himself back up again if they had a romantic relationship and it crashed and burned. Without having to think about it at all Aaron held on just tight. The older man whispered loving words to the distraught man in his arms to soothe him. His mind was a mess, yet he let it be for now. They would talk in the morning about this. So Aaron lead Alex to bed and slept the night away.

The morning after, Alex told him everything. How he had loved him before the others but when Aaron didn't react to his advances he had reluctantly moved on. Then how he had fallen in love again after his relationship with Thomas and James. By the end of it all Alexander's eyes were glossy with tears he refused to shed. Aaron didn't know what to say for a long time. After waiting so long for him, Aaron was unsure how to react. In the end he decided that actions spoke louder than words; Aaron leaned forward and kissed him.

Years later, Aaron would still look back on that night. Every time he would smile and stare at his husband with adoration. That night had been one of his best he had ever had. It had led to where the were now, with four kids running around and a happy marriage. Aaron felt so lucky to have Alex's love. After years of pining for the shorter man he was now finally with him. They would grow old together and love each other for the rest of their lives. He would always remember the journey to this happiness he felt now. The man didn't have to wait any longer.


End file.
